Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Bojack Attacks
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: Three months after the encounters with the ninjas, Gohan and Goku are invited to a new Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament! But what will happen when some un-invited guests crash the party? Come a read for what is my version of the Bojack Movie finally included into my series!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Bojack Attacks**

**Part 1**

It'd been 3 months since Gohan had come back from visiting the hidden village of his ninja friends. Over 9 months since the World Martial Arts Tournament that he'd won, and as far as Gohan and his friends were concerned, things were going well.

After the revelations of the Z-Fighters at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the world had come to know about their powers, and their adventures. It was greatly in thanks to Bulma and through her company Capsule Corp. that provided the distribution. In addition to tell-all interviews by the actual witnesses and participants in those adventures, in books and in sit down interviews, Bulma also managed to provide the populace with video evidence of their adventures. Thanks in large part to the Dende and Popo for using an in-genius combination of a video camera, and the Room of Spirit and Time. Thanks to both of their permission, and as well somehow modifying the Room to allow cameras to capture the footage.

But also, thanks to herself and her company, all information to the media was controlled through her. Which meant, that nobody from the associated press or anyone, from getting their hands on address numbers, or phone numbers, or any other information about any other members' information about their current whereabouts. Or at least for those who didn't want to be found. To be bothered in their daily lives. That information was _strictly_ prohibited by Capsule Corp.

Also, information about the Dragonballs was strictly withheld in all the stories about their adventures. None of the Z-Fighters wanted any more people finding out about the balls then what was already necessary. They didn't having to protect the balls from treasure hunters and other normal people who would be would be searchers. Not that they couldn't handle that but, who wanted the stress of watching out for the balls 24/7?

But with all that information coming out, the world finally came to know who their true heroes were, al this time. Now they were actually treated as heroes and celebrities. For Goku and Gohan, their lives had been seemingly transformed, as they were the ones who were _especially_ universally praised. "The Father Son World Champions Combination" they were called. As co-holders of the Championship Belts, in addition to their newly released history together, the novelty wasn't lost on anyone. They were immediately made the idols of millions. Although neither one had ever concerned themselves with fame, even they had to admit, it was pretty nice everyone being so nice to them all over the place, wherever they went.

Gohan remembered one thing in particular, that when King Furry was finally able to meet the boy who'd once saved his life and the world many years ago, to shake his hand, King Furry had tears in his eyes. And I'll tell ya, neither was any eye behind the camera, or watching at home at that photo-op moment, had a dry eye. Gohan couldn't believe the parade King Furry held in Goku's honor. Gohan could stil recall that scene vividly. His father, Goku, riding in an open air hover-limo, waving to the crowds, people lining the streets and on the roofs and windows of buildings, confetti everywhere. A true heroes welcome! It was truly a sight to see. And one none more deserving to the one who'd been the _true_ hero of the world for so many years.

Goku had truly become the idol of many, as well as should be deserved, but there were still critics. Many refused to believe, or _couldn't_ believe, that all the stories were true. That the feats attributed to Goku and Gohan just couldn't be done. Well, Goku or Gohan quickly set about shutting them up. As the new titular World Champions, Gohan and Goku made appearances and demonstrated their powers in demonstrations, and even a few exhibition bouts. They _quickly_ shut up their critics, though their would always be doubters out there.

But all in all, they didn't have much to do. Their weren't many challengers to their titles, and those few who weren't scared off by what they saw in the press releases of their adventures, were either crazy or quickly dispatched anyway. And plus the people didn't that they should be worked too hard. They'd earned enough of their keep with the deeds that they'd already done, in saving the world etc, etc. The people mostly believed that they deserved their rest, and to treat their title reigns as mostly They didn't need to go out but few days out of the month, and the rest of the time they would be at home. Either taking care of little Goten, or training in their spare time. It was a good thing that Bulma withheld their address, because that way they could raise Goten at home in relative peace and quiet as the way they wanted, unaffected, and with no one to bother them.

And as for Hercule, the former world champ hadn't had it easy since the tournament. The people were proving to be pretty hard and quite unforgiving since they found out he had lied to them. All his sponsors deserted him, and he was faced with financial ruin. But thanks to the financial backing of Bulma and her company, as well as some pitching in by Gohan and Goku, as the new World Champions, as well as their newly found celebrity friends. They bailed him out and now he wouldn't at least have to move out of his giant, luxurious home, and so too would neither Videl.

But things were not all bad, guys like Krillin and Yamcha and even Master Roshi had taken on Hercule as a student and now were training him to be a _true_ martial artist, _like them_. As well, recently it was suggested by someone, some director or something, that after seeing his _true_ actions at The Cell Games, that Mister Satan might be good as a comical goofball character in film. As far as everyone in the Z-Fighters were concerned, _it was the perfect fit_. They were now in talks for a movie starring role. So things were looking up.

Videl's role in their adventures was downplayed, as she'd wanted. And the fact about their _relationship_ was never made public. Gohan sorta suspected that she enjoyed more of the aspect of them being a _secret_ relationship, he thought it turned her on. But anyway, as per their own request, their relationship was kept as much of a secret as possible. Even though Gohan _knew_ that practically every member of the Z-Fighters knew, but keeping up appearances was at least _something_ for them.

Things had gotten crazy in the last nine months, but it was fun, and all in all, things were looking up, or so Gohan thought. But today was going to be different, something _fresh_, Gohan could feel it.

* * *

A ramp with a set of automatic stairs fell down as four oddly and wildly dressed individuals landed off of an apparent spaceship at some space center on Earth. The reporters on scene were reporting how fighters from 4 different galaxies had landed to take part in something that was billed as the first ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament. Unfortunately, one of the fighters got a little out of hand with his ball and chain, and one of the cameramen was the unfortunate recipient.

The scene then changed as the entire scene was seen to have been shown off of a projector on the back of a building somewhere in the city. What seemed to be an army of reporters and camera and newspapermen. "And joining us now is the sponsor of this unprecedented event. World famous millionaire X. S. Cash. Welcome!" presented one of the news reporters.

"Actually, heheh, the credit should go to my son Monty." said apparently the rich man in question, sitting at taking questions at the press conference. A portly fellow with a bald head, glasses, and green hair and mustache, the color of money. The child in question showed that he was playing with actions figures, both of whom looked like suspicious recreations in likenesses of our two heroes.

Apparently it then became apparent when it was revealed that it was for the boys birthday, who apparently was promised real space aliens. The crowd of reporters stood dumbfounded when they saw this. One of them, the reporter from before, managed to ask the producer to elaborate, and the man didn't disappoint. "No, your microphones aren't malfunctioning. You heard it right! Mr. Cash is going to deliver Space Aliens! Though Monty's birthday gift is going to be one the whole world can enjoy! The richest man in the world is going to deliver the biggest Martial Arts tournament in it's history! And you don't need to be out-of-this-world to join in the fun! All fighters, regardless of age, gender, nationality, or even SPECIES can enter the tournament! Which, bonus surprise! A One Hundred Million Zeni for the winner!" delivered the Producer, with a Don King-esque accent and a fight promoter's flair.

Meanwhile his every word was being followed by people all over the world on TV. Particularly, one person in particular was following with vested interest on his TV from his planet in Otherworld, King Kai.

"I don't do anything small. And to that end, not only will the winner walk away filthy rich. But also, he, she or it, will get a chance to challenge one of two of the most revered champion fighters, ever to step foot into a ring." then took over the man himself, X. S. Cash.

At that point, the lights dimmed down and a light was shone on a curtain at the top of a flight of stairs. Dramatic music was played as the reporters eagerly awaited who was going to come from behind the curtain. And this time, unlike some _other_ more chauvinistic show-off would've done and make a grand entrance from a helicopter, but those behind _this_ curtain didn't want to disappoint. As both Goku and Gohan, came from behind that curtain, waving and flashing their cheeky grins.

Goku was wearing his trademark suit with his World Champion belt around his waist. (Again, like the one Hercule was wearing in the Bojack Movie.) While Gohan was also wearing his own replica of his fathers uniform, but with the added difference of wearing a orange-ish red (like the color of his and his dad's uniform) cape with the shoulder pads like Piccolo and with blue, triangular wedge shapes lining the bottom of his cape. He'd taken to wearing it right after he came back from visiting those ninjas. His friends didn't know what it was about when he just said that he was _inspired_ to wear it, but all thought that it just looked freaking cool on him, so they didn't complain. And also, Gohan was also wearing his respective World Championship Title belt around his waist. (Also again, like the one he was wearing at the end of the World Tournament Saga. The one that looked like the 1990s WWF World Championship Belt.)

"It's Goku and Gohan! The father son World Champions! The most powerful fighters in the world, possibly the universe!" declared the reporter on his microphone, and next to him had a certain small ten year old rich boy who was looking on with adulation in his eyes.

Both Goku and Gohan came down the stairs, waving and greeting at the fans who surrounded them as the cameras of the reporters flashed. Most of the adult fans and most of the other people looked to be having their attention on Goku. And Gohan could understand, his father was more seen as a role model for everyone. Kids wanted to grow up to be like him, and the adults respected him, as well they should.

But Gohan had his own fans. Adults mostly just thought he was cute, or at least respected him for what he accomplished. But for kids? For kids, and especially for those around his age, he was an ICON. He was an inspiration to them. He was _so_ strong for his age. So much stronger in fact that he was considered the strongest on the planet! He was mind boglingly strong even against adults who they themselves were mind boglingly strong! He was their symbol, of what it means to be strong for your age even against dults. They felt that he stood up for them in some way. In a way that only they wished that they could. They loved him because he was one of their own. One of them who had Goten strong. Young boys wanted to be like him, and those who were younger wanted to grow up to be like him! And for girls, he was just nicest, most handsomest boy they'd ever seen. That and plus he was a real life prince! So he was just wild with them and the girls just loved him.

Gohan shook the hand of many of his young fans as he passed over, always with a happy smile. And then he was greeted by the young rich kid. "Wow! Gohan, you're my hero. You're my personal idol! You're strong and you can beat up all the adults! And Mr. Goku you're my hero too! When I grow up, I wish I was big and strong like you!" greeted the boy. Gohan took his hand and shook it gently with both hands, laughing merrily with the kid. Goku laughed also with his trademark laugh, his hand in the back of his head. They were just enjoying meeting with this kid, whom he idolized them. It was always fun to meeting people like that. And this kid is for who's tenth anniversary that they were apparently doing this for.

Now apparent, when Goku and Gohan were approached about joining this type of tournament, they thought that they were about refusing to go. Given that Chi-Chi's temperament about these sorts of things. But then when Chi-Chi heard about what type of money that they were offering, well then, the story turned at that point then. Chi-Chi got all starry eyed and started talking about being able to pay with a college fund. Now, at this point Chi-Chi wasn't talking about Gohan, oh no! At this point she had already given up on Gohan. The older son of their family was already too much of a war experienced warrior to go down that route. She had accepted that. No, Chi-Chi was already thinking about the future. She was thinking about the _other_ son in the family, the little Goten. Hey, if one son couldn't cut it, then the other one might. Now it might be a little too soon you might say to be planning the future of young little baby Goten? But hey? It's never too early to be storing money for it, right?

But now getting to meet this kid for which they were now told they were doing it? He may be a spoiled rich kid, but he was nice. And now having this all done, Goku and Gohan now felt that after having met him, that it was alright. They could think of much worse reasons to hold a tournament. And seeing the look in this young kid's eyes was definitely a worthy cause, they felt.

* * *

And so, the first ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament was made underway. They were brought over to a large man made structure out in the waters off the coast called Battle Island. It was a weird sight, with all the high towers and raised platforms. It appeared that the rules were that the 200 contestants were to fight in the preliminary round. Where 25 contestants fight on eight, "_specially designed_" Battle Platforms in freestyle battle royale.

Gohan and Goku, had a high viewpoint of the action. Because, as the champions, they were seated in a fancy, movable outpost with viewscreen on top of a raised mechanical arm. With view monitors and fancy food, and seated alongside withe Cashs' and their Producer. Little Monty was seated next to both Goku and Gohan, seated in between. He was imitating and playing with his food as he watched his hero, Goku, eating his meal. Note to self Mr. Cash, never give Goku a chance at free fancy food. Gohan could only laugh pleasantly as he saw the sight of the little rich boy eating along his father. But every now and then the boy would look to him too, and they would just have fun laughing together as they were just enjoying each other's company.

But then Gohan and Goku had to keep an eye on the action. They looked to the monitors to follow the action of the competition. There wasn't really much there as they could see, as it was generally just the random, chaotic action of normal, average fighters. But then, they heard something that caught their ear.

"And it looks like Krillin moves on to the semi-finals!" announced a voice over the announce system. It surprised them that it looked like one of their friends was participating. And there he was, Krillin. Although he'd apparently started growing his hair out ever since he'd started dating Android 18. His hair was still short, him having only started growing it 9 months ago, basically sporting a short, buzz cut. _(Basically the same thing he was wearing in the __Battle of Gods__ Movie.)_

Next up was heard, "And it looks like Tien Shinhan has made the cut." it was announced over the sound system. And they looked at at the monitor, and Indeed Tien was looking up at the camera, and flashed a thumbs up. Goku and Gohan wouldn't have put it past him to show up regardless, he was made for challenges.

"And it looks like Piccolo is heading to the semi-finals as well." again it came announced. It looks their friends had come over to participate. And Gohan and Goku couldn't be happier. Looks like this might not be such a boring tournament afterall.

But then, they were floored when they heard the next name come out. "And it looks like Videl has also passed the Preliminaries!" announced the man in the announce system. Gohan nearly spit out his food he was chewing when he heard that! And indeed, they looked to monitor, and there was Videl! She was in her trademark purple T-shirt with white sleeves, black biker shorts, and wearing gloves. She was standing over her downed last opponent on the platform. Videl then looked up at a camera that was pointed from virtually the same vantage point as the boys. She flashed a wink at the camera and then blew a kiss at the camera.

It was obvious that that little kiss was aimed at Gohan. Gohan just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Goku just nudged him in the gut, as if to joke 'You lucky dog, you.' It was clear that she was here because she wanted a shot at her boyfriend. Gohan didn't quite know what to make of it, sure he liked the girl for being competitive. But what could he do when that competition was her very own boyfriend!? Honestly, Gohan didn't know what to do with that girl? He honestly didn't know what turned her on more? Either challenging him to beat him up, or those "Intimate Adventures" she has him go on? 'Well, I guess this should only be expected in this family?' Gohan reasoned to himself, looking up almost accusingly to Goku.

But then, they were floored by an even _more_ surprising announcement this time?! "And last but certainly not least. Brody has advanced to the semi-finals." came the announcement

At that, both Gohan and Goku looked at each other, their looks turned serious, and then stared down at the monitor. And indeed it was Brody! And he noticeably taller this time. He was nearly as tall as a full grow adult, and he looked more lankier than before, more like his father in his build. It looks like those nine months have given him a growth spurt? Looks like he's having the same growth as his father, and might wind up as tall!

And he was sporting slightly longer hair. A small mullet of about four large spikes was at the base of his neck, two spikes each seemingly sticking out of each end of his head. The rest of his hairdo was pretty much unchanged at all, save for the one change in the back. (_Similar to the way unpowered Broly has his mullet-like hairstyle._) He was wearing the same uniform as before, only this time, his pants were exactly the same as Broly's, with even the color and everything!

Both Goku and Gohan had serious looks on their faces as they looked down at the monitor. "I guess we should've known that _he_ would show up. He wouldn't miss this shot to get a chance at Gohan. He looks stronger. I guess he must be confident in himself. After training with Vegeta, like we'd heard about." said Goku, looking at his son. Gohan nodded as well. Things had just gotten serious.

For the most part, their conversation went right past the Cashs' heads, fortunately. "Doskoi, Udo, and Sky Dragon round out the list of fighters who are moving on to the semi-finals!" came the additional announcement of the remaining fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the seats of the audience, there stood two ladies who sat in the seats with small little bundles of joy in their arms. "Chi-Chi? I can't believe you let Gohan and Goku come to this tournament? I thought you're usually so very vehemently against this? I mean, I know you allowed them every now and then to make small appearances? But this!?" questioned Bulma, who was seated next to Chi-Chi while holding little Trunks in her harms.

"Well usually you would be right. But they've been very good as of late when they spend so much time at home helping to raise little Goten. Besides, after seeing the type of _cash_ they'd be hauling in for our College fund, I just couldn't refuse!" said back Chi-Chi, little Goten in her own arms. Bulma just sweatdropped as she saw the dollar signs in Chi-Chi's eyes. She guessed it shouldn't have surprised Bulma that her friend was monetarily motivated.

"Buuuuut? Didn't you agree that Gohan was going to be a fighter now?" asked Bulma. "Of course I did! I came to accept that Gohan was a lost cause. He's spent way too much time with his father. Whether or not he'll end up in College will entirely depend on the future. But that doesn't mean I can't look forward to the next generation can I?" said Chi-Chi as she looked down at her second child in her arms. Bulma could tell by the greedy look in Chi-Chi's eyes, that what she had planned for her youngest child.

"By the way? Where's Vegeta? Shouldn't he be here at this tournament? It's not like him to miss a chance at Goku?" questioned Chi-Chi.

"You would think so? But unfortunately, not this time. He told me that, quote: "Why would I need to enter some petty humans' tournament, when I can just challenge Kakarot to a fight any time I wish?". Honestly, I don't know what's going on in that head of his these days." summarized Bulma.

"So in other words? He's not ready." simply stated Chi-Chi. "So not ready..." joked alongside Bulma. Sometimes that man could be so see-through. The girls laughed at the Saiyan Prince's expense.

But then, they were taken in by a familiar voice that came in from behind them. "Hello ladies? Came I care you to join in on this conversation?" asked the voice.

"Yamcha!?" came the exclaiment voices of both ladies. As it was indeed Yamcha, who came in to to take an empty seat right behind them. Right alongside with his ever faithful companion Puar on his shoulder.

"B-But Yamcha? Shouldn't you be out there? With the other fellows, competing?" asked Bulma, voicing the opinions of both ladies.

"Well normally you'd be right. And I mean for 100 Million Zeni I _was_ thinking about coming out of retirement just to compete here today. But after hearing about _who_ I would be facing at the end of it? I decided not to bother and embarrassing myself and let the other guys do." explained Yamcha. That seemed like an honest enough explanation, the ladies figured.

It seems it turned out that Master Roshi and Oolong were somewhere out back. It seems Master Roshi was more interested taking in the "_sights_", than watching the competition. "Besides, I'm having fun enough with taking my new DATE along." said Yamcha.

Both ladies were curious as they didn't know who Yamcha was referring to as his "date". But then, they were taken in by the annoyingly, _ditzy_ voice that they had thought that they had left behind years ago.

"Oh? Hello you Middle-Aged Ladies again~" came the sing-song, signature _Ditzy_ voice of the ditzy blue haired girl named Maron. And this reference immediately raised the ire of both ladies, who were never fond of the girl in the first place, as the so named girl took a seat next to Yamcha.

"Yamcha!? You're dating Maron!? Krillin's old girlfriend?" exclaimed Bulma. Voicing the reaction of both ladies. Now this was getting... _interesting_.

"Uh huhuhuh...? Well after that whole "thing" with Android 18 at the party... She sorta dropped in on me at the party. And I sorta felt bad for her that the whole thing went down? And then one thing led to another... and the next thing I know, WE'RE DATING!? Ahh-Hahahahahaha!" sorta explained Yamcha, bashfully rubbing the back of his head, much like some certain Son family members.

Meanwhile Maron was clutching at his arm the whole time. "He's just so _big_ and _strong_. And a Hero to the whole world! I just couldn't refuse him. And he's actually pretty fun! He takes me to all kinds of fun places, and he's fun! Unlike my old boyfriend Krillin." said Maron, while still clutching at his arm, and now placing her head against his arm tenderly.

Chi-Chi and Bulma could only smile awkwardly and sweatdrop at the scene. Though honestly, they made the _perfect_ couple when you thought about it, the two ladies thought to themselves. They were both shameless flirt artists, they _deserved_ each other.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The matchups for the eight, Semi-Finalist have been decided!" came the announcer over the intercom. And a screen showed the images of the matchups in order. With the order reading as, Videl vs Sky Dragon, Tien vs Brody, Piccolo vs Krillin, and Doskoi vs Udo.

Krillin lamented to himself how he was against Piccolo, and something about not having any luck except for bad.

"In the first match. We have Videl going up against, Sky Dragon!" came the announcer over the intercom.

The two combatants stood in the middle of the ring, facing off. The tall, lean, martial arts master standing perfectly straight and poise, with his arms behind his back.

"So you're the daughter of that oafish fraud Hercule, huh? How disreputable... Well, I guess now at least I get to get your family acquainted with a TRUE Martial Artist." spoke the conceited martial artist, as he sauntered into a martial arts stance, ready for combat. Clearly his insultive words spoke of not having a high opinion of her father, or her family for that matter.

Now that truly pissed Videl off. Now she got that her father cheated and lied to the world. She'd gotten that in the past, even while he was champion and adored! But he had finally owned up to everything and confessed the truth. In the end, he did the right thing and gave up his championship to someone who was actually deserving. And now he was working further to owning up to it and genuinely working to becoming a _Real_ martial artist on his true own power!

Videl looked over to the audience, and indeed she saw a certain man with a big afro and a large mustache and big frame, holding up a sign that read [Go, Go, Videl Go!] alongside next to a dark haired woman who was cheering her on. Her parents, her family was there now. Together, and supporting her! And now this jerk was insulting him and her whole family!? _Clearly_ this guy had no clear idea about their truly recent history. Because if he DID, then he'd have known NOT to mess with Videl or her family.

"We ARE _Real_ Martial Artists! More then you'll ever be! And I am more then martial artist enough for _you_ to take on!? I'll show you!" quipped back the quick witted Videl. And while a mischievous adorned the face of Videl, but her eyes still held the grimace of not letting this guy go without a beating.

"Conceited child! Don't be so conceited. I was an undefeated prodigy back years before you were even conceived! And I've gone and was once challenged by Goku himself! He was the only one to ever defeat me. And you are far from his level. I've come all this way for a promise to keep for a rematch. I won't allow you to disappoint me." angrily spoke back the old world propriety warrior.

He looked up to the observation tower where Goku was at. And seemed to be looking through the wind-glass to look Goku right in the eye. And then, Goku's eyes seemed to lit up in recognition.

"Oh yeah! I remember that guy!" spoke Goku as he stood up animately, a smile on his face. His gentle and naive naature was such that as he was always glad to see someone he had met before. Even if they were not so necessarily good natured themselves.

"Huh? You know him dad?" asked Gohan. "Yeah, I met him while I was travelling the World when I was little about your age? He was causing some trouble for some old martial artist. But I fought him in his place! It's great to see him again!" said Goku. Gohan could only sigh at his father's antics. Sometimes he was just too innocent for his own good. Thinking well of a person who probably only thought of him as an adversary.

But then, Sky Dragon seemed to nod at Goku, from all the way over from where he was in the ring, and through the window screen. And Goku returned the gesture, signifying that there was at least some old respect that was still there.

But then the match started, and Sky Dragon went into his patented Panther-Cyclone technique. He went into a spinning motion, spinning on the tips of his feet with his arms held out, spinning like a top!

But then Videl's face got serious, and she moved in and kicked out the legs of Sky Dragon with one swift kick. And the force from the power of Videl's kick that she used, combined with the power of Sky Dragon's momentum from his fast spinning? It sent the Old World martial artist spinning into the air like and out to the ocean like an out of control airplane propeller!? It would've been comical! If it wasn't so humiliating for the poor traditional martial artist. It was by no stretch at that point on who won that fight.

"Booyah! That's my son's girl!" came the excited cheer from Chi-Chi as she stood up in victory in the stands.

* * *

"As we move on to the second match. Brody battles, Tien Shinhan!" spoke the announcer, while as Tien was taking his shirt off. The tall young Hybrid Saiyan stood across from him with a smug little smirk.

"You're going to pay for what you did..." coldly said Tien, regarding him with a disdainful look on his face. The young Saiyan just smugly gestured his head to 'come on'.

"Well then let's see if you can make me pay?" came the smug response.

And as soon as the horn sounded, the two were off at starting the match. As they were nothing more than trails of blurs, hopping and jumping around on the stadium like a pair of Mexican Jumping Beans. The two eventually located the fight to mid-air.

The Cashs on the observation platform were aghast at the scenery. "They're fighting in mid-air!?" called Mr. X. S. Cash himself, his eyes not believing what he was seing totally amazed. And as well was his whole family, as this was probably for all of them their first time actually seeing this type of fighting.

A series of concussions from invisible sources were heard. And then suddenly, Tien was seen retreating to the air, followed shortly by Brody.

Tien then stopped somewhere high in the air brought out his Four-Arms Technique. And then he brought his four arms into two signs for the Tri-Beam and then over-laced the first with the second set. "**Double Tri-Beam!**" called out Tien, firing the double in-fused beam at the on-rushing Brody. But then the beam missed as Brody easily got out of the way, and the beam hit one of the structures of the facility, and one of the giant rock structures slowly went crashing down into the water.

But in the light of the explosion of the beam attack, Tien and Brody intercepted each other in mid-air with flying kicks. And in the ensuing crash of limbs, Tien was able to land a heavy blow to Brody's jaw.

The two then separated, and Tien activated his Kaioken aura, while Brody then turned Super Saiyan. The match didn't take long afterwards, as things became arbitrary at that point from the moment that Brody went Super Saiyan. No matter how much Tien could've powered up from Kaioken, it was completely rendered useless when compared to a Super Saiyan transformation. And Tien resulted in getting in the drink for it.

The next match wasn't very exciting, although it had a rather funny, if unexpected outcome. As Piccolo wound up forfeiting in the face of not seeing any worthwhile competition. He just tossed Krillin into the ring after the latter nearly fell out, and then promptly flying off, giving Krillin the match by default.

The last match was between the two resident "fatties" of the group, Doskoi and Udo. The two of them just slammed into each other like a pair Sumo Wrestlers, which was kinda advantageous for one of them, since he _was_ a Sumo Wrestler. The two crashed into each other, trying to use their massive girth to overpower the other. And it seemed that the more massive Udo was having the advantage in that department, and was pushing Doskoi closer and closer to the edge of the ring and into the ocean. But then, the Sumo Wrestlers experience in these matters came to a head. As Doskoi took hold of an arm, and used the momentum to do a backward pivot throw and toss Udo into the drink!

And after that, the Semi-Finals were now over. And it was announced that they would be moving on to Battle Island 2 for the rest of the Finals. And then, the island that they _thought_ they were on started to do a particular thing. _It started moving_. It looks like this wasn't a building afterall!? But a giant mobile sea craft that would lead them to the next leg of their journey. Looks like things would get _interesting_.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**** But Well, there you go, the first chapter in my Bojack Movie attempt. I hope you liked the explanation at the start, ad the fact that Gohan and Goku are the Champions now. And I also hope that you enjoyed the switch up with Videl facing the Old World character of Sky Dragon. I hope you like the way I had her take him out? Just a little combination of what Gohan did in the movie, and what would be the effect on Sky Dragon's spinning technique. I just found it comical to think of him spinning in the air like a runaway drill or spinning top combination? So I just couldn't resist. I hope you find it a bit of a novel way to put that in this story?**

**Sorry to miss out for these past few weeks. This story was done and I was just about readying to post it. But then my mom went and slapped me with staying at the hospital for nearly four weeks! Nothing serious, just treated for a mild form of Bipolar disorder. I'm not even sure if I ever even really had it? I was just crankier with her than normal. I had to take injections. I was done in a week! But then my mum didn't want to let me back home again so that the people there could arrange with having me a new place!? So now I'm moving!? But I'm back at my old computer and my place for only the weekend. So I'll be working on the final Epilogue and finish off this series in the next couple of days. So look forward to that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Bojack Attacks**

**Part 2**

A little while later, they were brought over to Battle Island 2. A large, enormous, domed structure in the middle of a crater on a volcanic island that absolutely dwarfed the original Battle Island. Which was in dock there.

Inside the dome, there was a large stadium that housed the audience. And in the middle of the stadium there was a large, Incan pyramid-like structure. Where it was explained to them that they were there to finish the Finals. Where the finalists would be transported to four special Battle Zones via rocket shuttles through underground tunnels.

There, they would face off against the Galactic Warriors that were brought in for the occasion. And that once the fights would end, the fighter who would get up through a special lift first, would claim the honor of fighting their choice of between the reigning World Champions, either Gohan or Goku.

Things _seemed_ straight forward enough at first? As the audience followed the action through the screens as the four finalist were successfully brought to their respective Battle Zones without incident. At least not counting poor Krillin, who had a _less_ than fortunate time being brought to _his_ Battle Zone. Videl was brought to what was looked like a giant sized version of a girly room. Giant plushy toys and makeup were lying around and a whole _lot_ of pink. Which to tell you the truth kinda pissed her off in the first place. Was this someone's idea of making a joke of her just because she was a girl? Meanwhile, Brody was brought to an area that was a perfect vision of natural beauty. Brody made the comment of whether they were supposed to fight? Or to have a picnic?

But from then on was when things went _wonky_. As Krillin was taken in by a beautiful teal skinned lady. He was struck and was taken in by her beauty. And when the timing was right, she unleashed a mysterious power and lowered the boom on him. Krillin was quickly overwhelmed and beaten to a pulp. This _shocked_ some of the veteran observers, such as Master Roshi and their other friends. This was the _first_ indication that something was wrong.

* * *

Gohan and Goku, observing from the VIP booth with the Cashs, were as mystified as anybody!? As they hadn't sensed any power level raise even when they saw Krillin get pummeled? _Someone_ was clearly good at hiding their power level, as Goku and Gohan could tell that that was _no_ fluke. A fighter like Krillin wouldn't get suckered in by simple beauty and _let_ himself get beat like that. No, _that_ was all power. And Gohan and Goku were beginning to sense that something was _off_. Goku and Gohan shared a look with each other. There was a mysterious power at work here, that much they _could_ sense.

But the next one _really_ sent the alarm bells off. As the man named Doskoi was ambushed in a desert environment and the massive man was _strangled_ to death. And then promptly dumped off and left to be swallowed up by the sands by his killer. This was where it started to send a panic in the audience. Even the regular people recognized the murder and started to leave and run from the stadium in panic. Yamcha and Tien were enjoying each others' company at a food stand when they heard the commotion.

In the VIP booth, they were reacting to what they for sure saw as a for sure fiasco on their hands. Mr. Cash immediately demanded an explanation from his producer! "These are not the fighters that I scheduled?! They were supposed to be some of Mr. Satan's old students dressed up as aliens! I've never seen these creatures in my life! Nah I wouldn't book this, they're REAL!?" exclaimed the producer. The little rich boy was clutching to his mother and crying "Momma!"

Goku and Gohan were looking at the situation through the window screen. And they saw that Tien and Yamcha were already responding to the situation. And were already on their way by grabbing a pair of rocket shuttles and rocketing to their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brody was nearly taken in by a man who ambushed him with an energy blast. The alien, later come to be known as Kogu, then promptly went to attack Brody. But he quickly found himself a match as Brody was matching him blow for blow and dodging his attacks. But then, the teal skinned alien powered up to a weird new form and turned green and musculared up. He became more powerful and started to beat up on Brody.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the booth, things were still tense as Gohan and Goku looked on with great concern. Then it was that they heard a familiar voice go through their heads. ([Goku! The Earth is in great danger!]) came the voice of King Kai.

Both Goku and Gohan piqued thir heads as they looked to the heavens as they heard the voice. "Uh? King Kai?" asked Goku out loud. As both he and Gohan were the only ones in the room to react, it was clear that King Kai was only transmitting psychically through their heads. Everyone else in the room was intheir own little world, either panicking or otherwise, and so they weren't noticing Gohan or Goku talking to someone that to them, wasn't there.

([Goku, Gohan. I say again, it looks like the Earth is in great danger.]) repeated King Kai.

"From what?" asked Goku. ([What? You mean Who? Bojack, That's Who...]) responded King Kai.

"Umm? Bojack?" cluelessly asked Goku. ([A dark Demon of the worst sort. Psychotic, Unstable, filled with Malice and Rage!? He has an unsatiable appetite for genocide.)] began to explain King Kai.

"Sounds like King Piccolo?" said Goku, the description reminding him of the demonic villain's personality. ([Yes, but FAR more powerful! Long ago, he tried to destroy every Galaxy from within his dominion from the Dormideous Sector. We the Kais, had to take it upon ourselves to stop him. All four of us used our powers together, and managed to seal Bojack within a star, at the edge of this Galaxy.]) further elaborated King Kai.

"He's trapped in a star?" again questioned Goku, following along. ([Well not anymore! You set him free when you destroyed my planet during your battle against Cell. The seal was broken, leaving Bojack unbound. And now it looks like his new target is planet Earth!]) explained King Kai.

Gohan could notice his father's shoulders getting slack. He was sensing that this new information was weighing down on his father, as it was now apparent that _He_ was the one responsible for this debacle. "F-Father?" asked out Gohan, worried for his father's mentality.

"Then it's _my_ responsibility to stop him!" declared Goku, as he then turned abruptly around, and started walking with purpose to the door. The Cashs and the producer gaped at this gesture. They didn't know why? But they were just glad to here that their champion was answering their silent prayers, and responding to the situation.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We've just gotten word that, Goku himself is on his way to defeat the space villains! Keep your eyes peeled! We're about to see history in the making?! Goku! The Brave! The Mighty! Mankind's Champion!" announced the reporter down on the scene in the crowd.

And truer words could not have been spoken as Goku really was that! The audience cheered wildly and the Cashs had confidence in their eye as Goku was dramatically lifted onto the top of the pyramid and made to get on board his own rock shuttle. They saw that their champion going ahead to twart whoever it was was messing around their tournament. But Gohan however, was not so confident.

And while the people _should_ be cheering, and Gohan had confidence in his father? But there was just something in the pit of Gohan's stomach that was telling him that something was going to be needed _more_ than just his father to get this done. But Gohan for the life of him, couldn't figure out _why_ he had such a feeling?

* * *

Meanwhile, Brody was continued to be beaten on. Kogu had him beaten down on the ground, and was about to finish him off with a sword strike to the back. But then, Brody finally powered up to Super Saiyan mid-way through his strike, and blocked it with his Super Saiyan enhanced steel-like forearm. There was a struggle for power between the two for a while, as Kugo tried to press home and try to cut through the seemingly invincible left arm of Brody. But eventually, something had to give, and unfortunately for Kogu, it was his blade. The blade snapped off in two, and then Brody used the opportunity to knife-through Kogu like a plate of hot butter, and ran him through with his right arm. His fist going through his stomach, and ending up out the other end, killing the wicked alien on the spot.

But then, there was hardly any time to mull over his kill. As almost as soon as Brody was done prying him off his arm, did a shadowy figure creep up from behind him. And before he knew it, he got a kick to the face that knocked him out.

Meanwhile, from over at her zone, Videl sensed a powerful, mysterious force go off in her head. "What was that? Who's there!?" questioned out loud, did Videl. Questioning whether or not she even sensed what she sensed? But then, that's when objects started to fall on her. Videl managed to jump and flip her way to dodging them.

And then, a weird, little, short, teal skinned man in a turban came. Appearing upside down and and with afterimages following his movements as he moved in. With a weird, _whinning_ sound accompanying him as he did. The little man then used some _weird_, energy-like, telekinesis power to send a pair of giant clock arms from a giant clock right behind her to try to skewer her. But Videl flipped away and then flared up her power to create an energy shield that chewed up and totally disintegrated the incoming spears.

"What are you doing!? This is still a tournament! That shot was meant to kill me!?" protested Videl. "You saying that this is a game?" chuckled the evil alien. As he then used his power to melt away at the scenery around them.

The large, girly room setting melted away to show a giant, forbidding forest-type of setting. It was all an illusion all along? Apparently this little creature had been using his power to create an illusion all along. Well that explains the setting of it all, Videl figured. So how far did this ambush go? Videl wondered?

"Okay? This is new?" Videl admitted, commenting to herself. She never having seen an illusion power cast on _this_ scale.

But as much as Videl wanted to face off against this little blue/green colored freak to find out some answers. But right now she was sensing that Krilln and the others were somehow in trouble! She had to go over and help them first. Answers can come later, or she could maybe find out more about what's going on once she's there? Either way, her friends needed help, and there was more need for her to go with them, than to staying here with this freak!

And so, Videl bolted and flew off in the direction that she sensed Krillin. The little turban wearing freak following her. She eventually came along to what looked like a bombed out section of brick buildings type zone. There, she found in a large, round, bombed out coliseum-type brick building where inside the unconscious bodies of Krillin and Brody lay piled up on top of another.

"Come on Krillin, snap out of it! ... Even you too Brody, ya No Good Jerk?!" Videl tried to rousing them awake. Though saying it lowly under her breath for Brody. Now it's obvious that there was no love lost for Videl towards Brody. The guy nearly killed her boyfriend out in front of her only 9 months ago! And he was self prophesized himself to be her boyfriends' rival. Even now he had entered this tournament with the express purpose of challenging him! But and while Videl could care less about him, Brody could still be of better use to them here on this battlefield awake rather than knocked out?!

"Hey kid? Nice planet you've got here." came a deep, cruel voice that caught her attention from rousing the boys up. Then she looked up from where the voice had come from, and saw two more lowlifes, one woman and one very large man with a mowhawk and goatee, standing at the sides of an open arch door.

Footsteps could be heard echoing from the other side of the archway. That side covered with shadows. And as closer and closer the footsteps came, the more Videl could make out a _large_ figure. And as more and more closer the figure came, Videl could feel the power coming off of that figure. And when that figure came closer into the light, that power was such that it made Videl shake.

There came a _massive_ figure of a man, with the same teal skin as the others, with a scar across the middle of his face, and his massive exposed chest, and he was wearing a black bandanna and a blue tunic like something that an arabian pirate would wear. And he had on this real arrogant, _bloodthirsty_ kinda look on his face.

"His energy is _amazing_..." was all Videl could commentate at the moment. Feeling his power for the first time now that she was this close to it. So this was the guy who was behind everything that she'd felt, huh?

But then both Tien and Yamcha arrived from leaping off of their rocket shuttles from above and dropping down. They both landed apart in front of and next to Videl. "You Murderers! ... You killed the Intergalactic Fighters!" immediately called off Tien, not being able to hide the contempt on his face as he said so.

The little turban wearing man from earlier, later identified as Bido, then gently dropped down behind them. "We can kill what we please. Earth belongs to my Master now, Bojack!" said Bido, as he kneeled down and bowed as if he was pledging loyalty.

Next, both the woman later known as Zangya, and the large, goatee wearing man known as Bujin also kneeled in a similar fashion. Bojack could only chuckle maniacally at this show of fielty. As if it was only a show to the confidence that only _he_ was deserving of such worship.

"Ridiculous! And you think that we're just going to let you have it your way?" challenged Yamcha, the veteran warrior not liking these villainous plans that he'd heard over and over again?!

"Master Bojack has no equal in the Galaxy!" declared Bujin, standing tall to almost as the size of Bojack himself and gesturing his arm as heralding the greatness that was Bojack himself. "The universe is littered with the bones of those who dare to think otherwise! The Earth, greatest planet in the Northern Galaxy, the most beautiful of all in the cosmos..." continued Zangya, standing up and gesturing up with her arm.

"Only Master Bojack is surely the most deserving to rule over such a planet." finally continued Bido from behind, still in the kneeling position. "Master is not patient. You should better kneel down now. Or we will kill anyone who defies him." finally came the announcement from Bido. The joyful, murderous intent clear in his eyes.

"I think that we'll pass, thanks! Don't you go downplaying us!" defiantly yelled out Yamcha. As both he and Tien then leaped into action! Powering up their Kaioken auras.

But even so, they were not enough against their foes, and quickly brought down. Tien by Bido alone. And Yamcha was quickly brought down by both Zangya and Bujin. The were left crumpled out on the ground. Yamcha left to added to the pile of Brody and Krillin. And Tien was left in a pile of rubble from the brick wall.

Videl was left standing there, and left struck and amazed at the sight of having to see her friends crumpled up like that after being beat up and dealt with so quickly and effectively. These foes must be at least Super Saiyan level if they could do that! At least, that's what she would guess.

Whatever energy powered their... powers... was also making it so that they couldn't be detected by their senses. Meaning that was why they could sneak up so easily into the tournament and ambush the people like they did. That was why she couldn't detect their power even now! Even when they were so close.

But none of that did anything that belied her determination to see them pay! The anger and the seriousness on her face was _etched_. She had only one thing to say after seeing _that_.

"Let's go!" was the only words that escaped her mouth. She then powered up to her maximum Super Saiyan. Her form slightly crouched and her arms bent to her forearms forward. A stance typical of powering up.

She then moved her stance to where she was sideways on to the two sides she was in between, and her stance a typical one for defensive stance, ready for action.

Bujin cast a look at Zangya, and Zangya gave a nod of her head, not even looking at Bujin, as if confirming a silent signal. And then, they charged after her together, starting the action!

Videl quickly streaked upwards in the air. Knowing that taking on a two-on-one direct assault is never a good thing, and to be avoided. But Bujin was the first to reach her. But Videl caught his arm an swung him around before throwing him back, an old move from her old training, and having him crash into Bido on the ground.

But Zangya continued the assault and darted straight up at her. Videl then threw her hands up forward, one atop the other, and yelled out the familiar chant of the attack taught to her by her teacher and boyfriend. "Masenko-HA!" she yelled, and launched the powerful yellow beam at her opponent.

But the woman proved stronger than she thought, as Zangya back-handed it and swatted it away like yesterday's trash and continued on. The attack fell harmlessly on the ground and exploded. And then, once she reached her, Videl and Zangya dueled over in the air. Trading punches and dodging each other's attacks.

But that was all to buy time, as Zangya only bought the time they needed for Buijn and Bido to recover and get upfrom the messy heap that they were in. They recovered, and Bujin unleashed a finger spread of red, thin, laser-like beams. That they curved around Zangya's shapely figure as she'd pulled back. Her distraction to keep Videl there had worked. And the beams came gunnin' for her.

Videl was surprised by this move, the swatting of her attack and the swift counterattack trown back right back at her right away! But still, she managed to swat away at the beams, and deflect them that they went on and seemingly broke a piece of the sky. Which it turned out was part of the dome that separated the Battle Zones from each other.

But then, Videl didn't expect them to all rush her together! Which they did! And punched her, all three, together at once, and sent her and them crashing through the barrier between zones. The three of "them" separated from their formation once they'd exited the hole that they'd made. The next one looked like a Victorian-era-like town. One that was obviously abandonned.

Videl landed on a construction beam of what looked like an uncompleted building. She was then joined by Zangya and Bido who flankd her on both sides. They then went on a two-on-one assault of fast and furious melee. Videl had to commit one-half of her arms and legs to each side of the defense. Having to block and parry the blows on each side with only one arm and leg each. But despite the fact that she was now a Full-Powered Super Saiyan, since the 9 months after the World Tournament had been enough for her to master her powers. But even so, she was still now used to fighting two-on-one or more scenarios at _this_ level of fighting. And these were _no_ pushovers.

But finally, Zangya was the one to find an opening, and kneed Videl in the gut, and Bido capitalized by throwing a double axe-handle to the back, and sending Videl crashing through the construction beam. Videl continued to fall, through several more beams and aqueduct-like structures, with the villains following her.

Videl managed to land on her feet on the hard brick road that served as the main street of the Victorian-era town setiing they were fighting in. She looked back to see the three aliens coming at her from behind in a bunched up formation, readying to triple-team strike her again. But then, thinking fast, Videl threw her right arm forward palm open, with her left hand level horizontally supporting it. And with a "Ha!" Videl threw what was three independent yellow beams, all at once in what was like a three-way split and each one aimed at a member of the oncoming trio. It was a brilliant new attack, one that the opponents wasn't counting on. They barely had time to react, but Zangya, who was in the middle, between the boys, was able to block "her" beam and hold firm, while the other two were blown back.

But once the beam had settled and gone, Zangya then continued and pushed on. Charging on ahead and engaged Videl in what would become a running fight up the way of the main street. They fought up close and personal in fast paced, high octane hand-to-hand fighting all the way up the street. Looks like things were starting to get personal between the two girls.

But then, Zangya was the one to take advantage to end the running fight. As she pulled back away a few feet to dodge a roundhouse punch, and then counter back to take advantage by throwing a simple, open palm blast on the spot. shooting a red ball of energy which blew Videl away.

Videl was sent flying away and sent her crashing into the lower end of one of the buildings. When Videl came to, she found herself in the middle of a crashed, and ruined, general store. But when she got up, she saw Zangya coming from outside, she saw her from looking from the inside of the broken window of the general store. She saw Zangya walking, but walking with a purpose. Walking with a slight sway in her hips, he hands balled up on her hips. Like a prideful predator coming to stalk their prey. _Or_ more likely like an arrogant and cocky opponent, come to gloat and taunt over their "kill".

"Oh my?! What an adorable little girl!" could Videl hear the faint voice of Zangya, feigning surprise as a woman, as if she was addressing a small child. Okay, now Videl was starting to hate that bitch.

"**Masenko-Ha!**" came the angry reply, as Videl unleashed an even bigger and deeper attack then what was last time she used the attack that was her lover's favorite attack. But Zangya went to block the attack by crossing her arms up in front of her face. She was pushed back, and dragged all across the main street while the wave of the attack caused the street roads to be churn up wakes of dust and dirt along the avenue of the attack.

The attack eventually exploded, but when it ended, it revealed Zangya, still holding her arms up in the position, slightly singed, but still ready to roll. Zangya then lowered her arms, still that ever present _corrupt_ smile on her face. And then she leaped out and flew away off to the right. Videl then ran out of the general store and flew after her.

Videl landed on the roof of a building, looking around as she'd lost sight of her opponent and was looking around for her next opponent. But then Bujin came blasting out from under out of the woodwork, trying to ambush him like much how he'd ambushed and killed Doskoi earlier. Obviously having all the time he needed to recover and set up this ambush in the time she was busy with Zangya. But rather than going for a choke hold like last time, he went for a wide-angle sweeping kick, but Videl managed to block it and parry it with a forearm. Videl then sent out a punch which Bujin was _mostly_ able to absorb through the balm of his hand. But the force of the punch behind it still forced him away. Bido was next as he gut in a shot at Videl's gut from below, but then Videl swiped him away. A blow from Zangya followed that but Videl parried that. She then broke off from her engagement with the three gangmembers.

Meanwhile, Bojack was observing actions from his spot on the sidelines. "Impressive. Her level of skill is even more advanced than I'd thought. But she can't hope to beat us with that level of power alone." her muttered on to himself as he watched the proceedings.

Meanwhile, Videl leaped on to the roof of what was a tower. But then, both Bido and Zangya double-teamed her. With Bido drop-kicking her in the back while Zangya had her distracted, and Zangya finishing her off with a kick that sent her crashing down through the roof of the tower, all the way down to the bottom, through EVERY FLOOR!

Videl later came staggering and coughing her through the front door of the building at the street level. Coughing from the clouds of dust coming from her trip through the floors of the building. But when she finally stopped coughing enough to get her bearings, she looked up to see ALL FOUR gang members standing together on a part of a broken, stone building like as if they didn't have a worry at all about her. And all three of the henchmen who had been fighting her had a finger pointed at her!

They blasted her with three simultanious red finger beams ad Videl was violently pushed back, hitting her back to a stone wall that connected between the tower she had just travelled through, and an adjacent building. Videl tried to get up, but as soon as she did, she dropped down again, only being able to hold herself up to her knees and not drop down completely due to her catching herself with her hands on the ground. She was getting to tired to hold herself up. The toll that was taken from her from all the blows she'd taken and just this recent blasts that she'd handled, really took it out of her and drained her. Only one word she found could come to her mind before she dropped out of Super Saiyan. "S-Shit!" was all she could get out before her hair turned back to black.

It was then that apparently Bojack himself decided to finish her off himself. He charged up a massive teal, greenish, ball of energy that he threw over-head, and it barreled through several thin sections of Victorian buildings to get to her. Videl weakly stood up and threw up her hands and crossed them in front of her head in a relatively vain last minute defense before the orb hit.

But it never came to hit. A familiar blue beam came streaking in from somewhere on the opposite side, and intercepted and deflected the ball off to somewhere where it couldn't do harm and it detonated somewhere harmlessly. Videl peaked out of defense and saw wh it was who was her savior. "Goku!" she exclaimed.

And indeed it was Goku, standing on the post of a tower with his arms folded. Looking heroic as he stood with his trademark red suit flapping in the wind, the broken hole in the skyline of the battle zone letting in sunlight from the outside as a backdrop, making it all look more heroic. The Golden belt with the symbolic Golden Eagle on the front and with blue wrapping holding it all together, the symbol of the World Champion, still lay wrapping around his waist, the gold features glinting it the sunlight. The crowds watching on the monitors cheered wildly at this. As their Hero, their Champion, their multiple time World Savior had finally arrived to settle things.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**** Well, now the main battle is underway. I hope you can forgive Videl taking Gohan's place in the fight? But I put together with a few new twists, and I hope ****Sh33p**** would forgive me for ripping him off a bit in the fight there? I hope you like the little change of having Brody take part in the place of Trunks? And I hope you can forgive my use of combining some of both the english, and the japanese dialogues? I think it makes for a more comprehensive look at the whole script? I'll be using either and or at any time that I think it best serves. So I hope you can appreciate my use. Well, nothing much else to say I think? Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Bojack Attacks**

**Part 3**

"Goku! Boy! Am I glad to see you!" expressed Videl as Goku continued to stand off on his perch on the tower with arms folded. But Goku didn't look to have interest in Videl at the moment, as it looked like he was preoccupied with having his interest be in looking at Bojack, and he him.

"Ah! So looks like the main event has finally decided to come?" patronizingly said Bojack, looking actually glad to see Goku show himself. In a psychotic, 'I'm gonna be happy to kill you!' sorta way. "What are you talking about!?" vehemently and _dangerously_ questioned Goku.

"_You're_ the reason we came. How I've so wanted to finally meet you in person. I've heard so much about the much vaunted Goku. It was your death that was the key to our escape. I've so wanted to thank you in person. And now I will! With sending you back to watch with the Kais and watch as we show you such a magnificent show of _Carnage_ down here!" said Bojack, having a maniacal look on his face.

"We'll see about that. I'm the one who busted you out then? Then I'll have to be the one busts you back in! If this is my mess, I'l have to be the one to clean it up also!" declared Goku. As he then immediately powered up to Super Saiyan, going for his 'go to' transformation right off the bat, obviously not thinking that anything else was necessary, and shot straight out, making for Bojack himself. Obviously wanting to take out the source and cut off the head right away.

Bojack just stood there, waiting with his confident smirk. But then, when Goku reached him Goku threw a punch and Bojack just side-stepped it. A debilitating knee to the gut was the counter that Goku received, and a follow up punch to the face to follow up. But then Goku countered with a kick that kicked Bojack away. The blow sent Bojack hitting into the wall of building back first.

As Bojack sailed down with his back to the wall, Goku came to further hammer Bojack with an overhead double axe-handle. Goku was apparently feeling extra _vicious_ today. But Bojack dodged it and then flew away. Bojack then fired a single arm blast. His open hand glowing as the weird energy covered the outline of the hand, and then formed into a ball of energy that shot at Goku.

Goku, now standing on a roof, simply deflected the blast. But then, after he deflected the blast, Goku simply went after him. The two then locked into a powerful exchange of fist, kicks and blocks. Both seemed to be fighting fairly evenly matched as neither one could get a hit in, as they dueled in the air. But then they both dropped down to a roof, and they clasp their hands and start to pour their energy into a struggle for power. The air was absolutely _infused_ with their energy. So much that they started to generate a sort of, electronic energy field around them. The 'energy sphere' that they generated continued to grow and grow, a testament to the massive energy output they were continuing to generate. It eventually grew to encompass several buildings in size.

But inside that dome of energy, right at the epicenter, things were not well. Goku seemed to be struggling to uphold to output of the struggle, much more than Bojack. Goku was gritting his teeth and struggling, while Bojack was just continuing to smile and to be self-confident that he was in control. It was like with the struggle he had with Cell. On the outside, they were maintaining the same power level, at least for now. But the stamina and the 'staying power' behind it was edging in another way.

But then Bojack got a big grin on his face as he thought of something. And then decided to end things by just headbutting Goku in the face. Goku clasped at his face, a big red mark on the middle of it, and him pulling back. But then Bojack went on to further add to injury by shooting an energy blast right at Goku. Goku managed to see it through the pain of his still stinging face, and managed to react to it just in time to block it and to hold it back. But then, he couldn't push it back and it was taking all he took just to hold it back! The energy started to push him back further and further, and Bojack just laughingly just increased the power.

Goku was pushed back through the air and eventually the energy exploded, catching Goku in the chest. And he was sent driving through the tower of building and out the other side, his body skipping off the roof of another building. But after that first skip, Goku managed to flip out and right himself in the air and to hold himself. He was maybe worn down a bit by that blast, but he was still tough enough to take it! Although the smoke and the burn marks on his clothes coming from his chest from where the blast hit him didn't make things look good either.

'These guys are too much! I guess normal Super Saiyan isn't enough... I have to take things up to Super Saiyan 2!" thought Goku to himself as he hung there in the air. He was about to start powering up to Super Saiyan 2, but before he could he was caught!

Almost invisible strings of purple energy seemed to tie him up at that moment. He looked around and saw all three of the henchmen were emanating threads of those 'energy strings' as they surrounded him. Those strings seemed to be draining his energy, and the more he tried to get out of them, the more they seemed to drain his power! Eventually, he was forced to revert back to his normal form, and he stopped struggling. He was coming to beginning to lose consciousness when then released him, be began to drop down, limp out of the air.

"GOKU!?" came screaming Videl, rushing to try to save him. Bojack got on a big grin, as he then moved in to try to finish Goku off while he was falling, with he was about to throw another energy ball, like a fast pitch. But then, he was stopped in mid-swing when the building next to him blew up! Bojack was forced to cover himself from the debris.

And then, who would emerge from the smoke? Flaring his power and his yellow aura? It was Brody! Who's energy from his flaring aura blew away the smoke.

Videl had dropped down to saver place, holding up Goku, her one time teacher. "Brody?!" she said questioned out loud. Somewhere during the commotion of the battle he must've woken up? And he looked pissed! It was a good thing that at least this time, they shared a common enemy. And it looks like he was more pissed at them then he did for us! Videl figured.

Brody and Bojack both stood hanging in the air, arms folded, seemingly sizing each other up before going at it in their awaited duel. Bojack had lost none of his confident smile, as he looked to be interested by this new challenger.

"You're going to pay through the eyes for what you did!?" angrily called out Brody, before he put his hands together and created a green energy ball, and from that ball, came seemingly a HUNDRED smaller mini balls that came at Bojack. But Bojack just created an energy bubble around himself and the balls of green energy were blocked harmlessly. Brody continued to fire his volleys but to no avail. Eventually Bojack grew the size of the barrier which wrecked several buildings around, and Brody ended his assault.

But then, Brody was not done yet. He swung and shot a single arm blast at Bojack, and Bojack simply ducked out and went behind a building. But then, Brody continued to pursue and fired more, hitting the building. Bojack returned fire once he was back out the other side of the building. And then the two started a duel of bobbing and weaving in and out shooting and dodging, creating a running gunfight of shooting energy blasts.

Meanwhile, Videl was stuck taking care of Goku. She was hobbled over Goku as he lay injured on the floor. "Hey, listen Videl. I'm no use in this battle anymore. You'll have to be the one fighting to carry on for me." confided Goku.

"What!? Me!? But I'm not as strong as you! I can't carry on for you!? If _YOU_ can't beat them, then how can I?" protested Videl, not feeling very confident in her powers at this point. At this point, she wasn't a match for anyone who was Super Saiyan and more experienced than she was, like Goku, Gohan or even Brody! Anyone who was Super Saiyan level and beyond!

"Listen, these guys are very strong. Looks like even the underlings are strong enough to fight Full-Powered Super Saiyans. And their tough in a group. But they're not unbeatable! No one is! I know it seems hard for you. But we need everyone and everything we can! And that includes you! Just do the best you can, and hold them off as long as you can." said Goku. And while Videl was skeptical about her chances, he had a point in that she had to do everything she can. "Right!" was the only response she gave.

Meanwhile, the battle was continuing to rage. Bojack and Brody had moved on from exchanging blasts, and now seemed to have moved in close quarters. The sound of their invisible blows, their speed too great to be caught by the naked eye, echoed throughout the streets of the town. Brody was in pursuit of Bojack, and he seemed to have thought that _he_ was gaining the advantage. But then Bojack had sent a beam Brody's way to ward him off. But Brody was up to the challenge, and he deflected it into a dozen pieces. But that had given Bojack all the time he'd needed, because that's when he transformed!

Bojack flared his energy, and with a green aura, he transformed and tore his shirt and anything above the torsoe to shreds. His muscles bulging and becoming bigger, his skin turning a shade a green, and his hair turning red! And now that he felt it, Brody could feel that his power had grown greatly, it was now close to the power of a Super Saiyan 2. Close, but not quite. So Brody could tell that this transformation must be his Full-Power Mode or something. But the only thing that could to mind was when he said "Oh, Shit!" as he recalled how that other guy he faced, just before he got knocked unconscious, had gone the same. Brody pulled back slightly out of just pure caution. _HE_ knew what was going to follow if he was anything close to the other guy, and it was not good.

What followed was that he got smacked in the face, and then in another struggle when he went to match him, he got hammered from a double axe-handle, then a _knee_ to the back that sent him airborne! Yup, it seemed that this Bojack guy had really powered up from his transformation. Then it was finished off kick to the side, a _HEAVY_ kick that seemed to almost break some ribs.

Brody was then sent flying into the waiting arms of Zangya, who promptly double axe-handled him in the back and sent him crashing straight through the roof of a building. Which then Bujin took advantage by shooting a red ball of energy, and sent it shooting into the ground, which it then burrowed in and led to a _vicious_ path through underground of the streets straight to base of the building and it detonated. Causing a giant red dome of energy to expire over the the buildings. Watched over by the four fiends who were hovering above and who watched to fireworks.

"Brody!" Videl yelled as she came rocketing in to help. She may not of liked the guy, but she couldn't help but let her temporary ally fall like that. But then she was stopped and blocked off by that _Zangya_ woman. "What's your hurry? Little girl?" Zangya mockingly asked as she held her up. Okay, NOW Videl was _really_ starting to hate that bitch.

Meanwhile, Brody was just starting to get back up through the rubble, still in his Super Saiyan form. Apparently his powers is was saved him from that blast. 'Great... Looks like Super Saiyan isn't enough for these clowns. Looks like I was too arrogant to think I could just take them on in that form alone. Looks like I'm gonna need Super Saiyan 2 to beat these clowns. Well fine! If they want to go Super Saiyan 2!? Then that's what they'll get!' determinedly thought Brody as he then rose up out of the rubble, and lifted himself into the air.

He then started to yell at the top of his lungs, gathering his power and flaring up his power. Bojack looked to be getting concerned and anxious look in his eyes. Maybe even a little bit of fear? But Brody didn't care which! He was just concentrating on getting his power. He had just gotten there! The blue electricity surrounded his body and his golden hair turned more pronounced. The windows of the town broke around them as Brody had powered up to his next level. Bojack was getting more visibly worried. He turned to look at both Bujin and Bido, who took the signal.

Brody was continuing to build up his power as he was about to finish up his power up sequence. But then he found himself suddenly bound by strings of purple energy. Brody couldn't believe himself! They'd taken advantage of him while he was powering up to capture him in their vile strings! Those cowards! Brody looked, straining through the locked barrier, and looked to find both that short little man and the bigger one, holding his strings for them. Brody may have been caught, but he was now in his Super Saiyan 2 form, so that should mean that he should easily be able to... No wait, what was happening!? He was trying to break out using his Super Saiyan 2 powers, but it wasn't working?! They were still draining his powers and he couldn't break free! What was going on here!? Brody thought to himself.

Pretty soon, Brody was forced to drop down from Super Saiyan 2, all the way to regular Super Saiyan. But then, Bojack himself came up from behind him. "That was good. You almost had me startled there. But now, take this! Die now!" gloated Bojack as he delivered a green energy ball point blank straight to the chest. Brody was finished off and fell to he ground, dropping out of Super Saiyan, knocked unconscious.

Videl had been preoccupied fighting with Zangya. So when she saw Brody get beaten she was surprised. She was a bit stunned and Zangya had stopped fighting too from the event. She saw Bojack gently landed on to roof of a smaller building, turning his back to her as he had his mini celebration over his "kill".

Videl had had enough. "That's IT!" she yelled as she powered up her Super Saiyan power to maximum and dived in after him, Intent on avenging her friends, no matter what she would do. But when she reached him and went for a dashing punch, she flew right through him as it was only an afterimage meant to lure her in. Bojack then grabbed one of her legs from behind and threw her back up into the air. Right into the waiting arms of his cronies who promptly tied her up in their energy web.

"I just love a captive audience and your not going anywhere thanks to our barrier. The more you struggle the more energy it takes from your body until you'll either pass out or die." explained Bido, obviously prideful about his little "trick".

'Ugh! Thanks for the heads up ya little creep. I'd already kinda figured that already! But it's nice to know.' sarcastically thought Videl to herself. These energy strings that created their "barrier" of theirs was no joke. She could feel as her power was being drained and she soon dropped out of her Super Saiyan state. Was this what the other guys were feeling? It wasn't a pleasant feeling having ones energy drained from you. This was to first time Videl had actually been hit with one of these things. Poor guys, she felt.

"You fought well, I commend you." said Bojack himself. Right before he punished her with a right cross punch to the cheek, and then a headbutt for good measure. Videl came out spitting out blood from that hit.

Meanwhile, back at the VIP booth, Gohan was having to watch this on the monitor. And he was getting madder and madder as he was forced to watch his girlfriend, the girl he loved, getting tortured. It was getting harder and harder for him to stay put as his fists were shaking tension.

Eventually, Bojack had the gang release her from her bindings and had himself place her in a bear hug and started to squeeze the life out of her. "How ironic that Goku's death would be key to our escape. But now that we're free, you'll get to watch from above as we lay magnificent chaos to this world, and to any world that we want. And you get to be the lucky one! You get to watch first and then I'll have Goku and the others join you!" boasted Bojack as he continued to squeeze the life out of her.

Blood was now vomiting up from inside her mouth. Her screams echoing across the ruined battlefield, but none of her comrades could hear it as they fell of deaf ears, they were all unconscious. "G-G-Go.. han..." was the last thing that escaped Videl's lips before she passed out.

"Rrrrrrrrr... I can't watch anymore!?" shouted out Gohan as he then pressed the two fingers to his forehead and vanished with Instant Transmission, startling the guests in the booth.

Next thing anyone knew, Gohan appeared and punched out Bojack in the jaw, forcing him to let go of Videl. Bojack fell right back down to the ground, making a resounding crash as he did.

Gohan was left holding Videl bridal style as he lowered them down gently to the ground. "Wake up Videl! Wake up! Wake up my princess." roused Gohan.

Videl opened her eyes and found Gohan's face starring back at her. "G-Go-han?" Videl weakly spoke out as she woke up, looking up to Gohan's smiling face. "Ah! Your awake! You did Great! You did your part up till now. But now, it's time for you to leave it to me." said Gohan his face getting serious. Now normally, Videl wasn't one for sappy moments like this. She didn't like being a damsel in distress, and she wasn't one for having her knight in shining armor come to save her. But for this time she'll let him have it. He _DID_ come rescue her in the nick of time. Maybe he could have cut it _less_ close than that. But he came in close enough anyway, so she'll let it slide.

Gohan then when he reached the ground, and when he found that Videl was able enough, he let her down and have her stand on her own. But then he turned serious and turned back to face Bojack, who had now gotten back on his feet and had shaken off the blow from earlier, his gang had now joined him. They were now standing on some broken ground outside the outskits of the town. With Gohan and Videl framed in the background by large scale buildings behind them, cornering around them and like boxing them in.

"I know your kind. You thought that you could just come out over here? Try to kill my father, hurt my friends and girlfriend? And then just take our planet planet no questions asked!? No repercussions?!" challenged Gohan as he faced the villains. Gohan took off and threw his cape and shoulder pads, the Piccolo style training clothing, but he kept his champion fighting belt wrapped around his waist. Bojack could only relish in the fact and chuckled and laughed a toothy grin.

"But you forgot one thing. I'm my fatHERS **SONNNNNNN!**" screamed out Gohan at the top of his lungs and powering up to Super Saiyan 2 in a flash. The mighty eruption of power caused pillars of light to shoot out of cracks in the ground. People in the upstairs stadium were terrified as the stadium shook from like as if an earthquake. Chi-Chi and Bulma huddled with protecting their babies. Chi-Chi looking shocked as she watch her son on the still functioning monitor, praying for his victory.

Now Bojack was definitely looking to have some terror in his eyes as he saw the tremendous power coming for him. He was actually shivering from the fear of seeing this power before him. "Bujin... Bido!" Bojack quickly signaled, ordering his henchmen to restrain and bind the boy just as they did his father and other friends. But this time Gohan was prepared.

Gohan had watched on the monitor as they'd done this to both his father and to Brody. And he knew that from Brody's example not to let himself caught by those strings to his body. That had been Brody's mistake, trusting that his Super Saiyan 2 powers' output would be enough to save him from the draining effects threads long enough for him to break out. It wasn't, and then he payed the price. But now, thanks to that added knowledge of having watched them on the monitor, Gohan knew what was in store and had a little surprise waiting for them.

Gohan shot up into the air, Bido and Bujin placing themselves to either side of him. They engaged the energy strings, but then Gohan tucked himself inwards on himself and activated an energy shield around himself and the energy strings harmlessly conformed _around_ the bubble and not touch Gohan, negating the effects of the attack! Gohan then exploded outwards and the energy of his shield discharged itself. The force of his explosion of energy blew away the energy strings and scattered them.

But then, Bido somehow got tied up by some of the energy strings cut off from the explosion hitting him and binding him up! And Bujin was forced to dodge by ducking down out of the way and they missed him. But Bido was still stuck with having his own trick tying him up. Gohan then appeared behind him. Bido had a real bad feeling crawl up his spine and the terror showed on his face as he'd dropped in a cold sweat.

"How does it feel?" Gohan coldly and remorselessly said in his ear. Reminding him of all the times he'd enjoyed pulling this trick off on his victims. And now it was him who was caught in his own trap! That didn't feel good!? And then Gohan remorselessly and ruthlessly chopped him in half! And then blasted the remaining parts of his body, making them blow up in clouds of dust.

"You BASTARD!" cried Bujin as he then went to engage the super powered boy over the loss of his friend. But Gohan just effortlessly accommodated the attack as Bujin came to him with a exchange of blows. Gohan easily kept up the exchange, only throwing half-hearted attacks to stay in, but mostly just to keep up the appearance of a match. Then Gohan disappeared in a flicker the middle of the fight. Bujin dropped down to the ground and searched for his lost opponent. But in vain. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted out the massive warrior. At his wits end to fight his hidden prey.

"Right behind you." came the reply from right behind him, as that was where Gohan had now reappeared. And then he buried his fist in the massive warriors back, and it came out the other end, in his stomach, instantly killing him. Bujin had done many ambushes from behind, to many foes like coming out from under the ground like he did to Doskoi. And now it was his turn to be taken from behind. A fitting end of poetic justice. And then Gohan's fist embedded in his gut glowed yellow, and then Gohan blasted him to dust.

Gohan turned and looked ruthlessly to his other opponents. Zangya was terrified and in shock to see this young boy so quickly and ruthlessly kill her comrades like that, it was too much! The boy was now walking steadily towards them. His energy now emitting a strange resonance that round waves seemed to generate off the boy and with each circle the saturation of the light of the environment seemed to change. One more purple, one more tan, one more green, and then so on and so forth with many different colors. (Think like in the Episode of Bardock special. When Bardock transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time?) This wasn't a child! This was a remorseless killing machine, and he was interested in one thing judging by the way he quickly disposed of Bido and Bujin, the complete and total eradication of his foes.

But Bojack himself was not yet deterred by the display of power before him, no he only lept on in to duel with this figure. Bojack charge up an energy orb in the left hand, jumped up and shot a large green energy attack right at the remorseless Gohan. But Gohan only stood there to take it, only looking on at the attack with irreverence as he saw the attack incoming. The attack hit and blew up, virtually disintegrating the ground around.

Bojack looked on, locked in position from where he fired the attack, veins on his arms and forehead, showing that he had indeed put some effort into it. But then, as the smoke emerged, there emerged the sight of Gohan. Unharmed and in the middle of a spot in the middle of a crater, signifying that the attack had not passed through his mighty defenses.

"D-Damn!?" screamed out in frustration did Bojack. He then charged in a rushed for a haymaker punch at super speed, vanishing as he was incoming. Gohan only deepened his scowl, blue lightning charging across his face. So that was how it is Bojack? Well if that's what what he wanted, then that's how it'll be, seemingly came across the mid of Gohan. And then Gohan joined Bojack and disappeared with a flicker.

The concussion wave of a massive hidden blow echoed throughout the land. Five more concussive blows were heard as the warriors took their fight to the invisible realm of super speed. Their blows continued to echo throughout the valley.

But then they reappeared with Bojack trying to hit Gohan from behind with an over-head punch. But, Gohan dodged it by just flickering away, Bojack's extended punch sailing through where he had been. Gohan then tried to come in from behind with a swinging kick himself! But then Bojack was the one to disappear, and then started a series of each trying the vanish and get the other's back. About five more times did they do this. But then after the last one they both disappeared, and the next time they reappeared they were locked in an epic battle of fists and feet as the battled in close. The sound of their connecting blows still resonated the sound of heavy concussive blows throughout the valley, even as they were only fighting in a fast exchange.

Zangya could not believe what she was seeing, still stuck in trembling in fear as she watched the two mighty warriors locked in an epic battle. She looked on, as not only had they found this ruthless killer and powerhouse of a boy, but he was fighting Lord Bojack one-on-one at the maximum of his powers, and he was matching him blow for blow! Not only was he matching him blow for blow, but the boy didn't seem to be even trying all that hard!? He still had on this angry, killer look the whole time he was fighting Lord Bojack?! He looked like he was only holding up and matching Bojack only to be waiting until he eventually found the opening, and lowered the boom, which looks like would _eventually_ happen!?

"You know? Your a real pain in the neck!" suddenly came a voice from behind Zangya. It was Videl, who had taken the opportunity to get in behind her rival in this current battle, while she had been distracted by the battle overhead. Zangya had a shocked and terrified and shaking look to her already.

Gohan and Bojack were still locked in their battle, but the they stopped when heard an explosion. They looked down and they saw a Super Saiyan Videl, standing remorsefully over a wipping cloud of smoke being blown away by the wind. Videl havind used the time to apparently blast away the woman who had been her sorta mini rival in this contest over the course of the battle.

But then, as soon as he saw the opportunity, Bojack teleported in and grabbed Videl from behind before Gohan could even react. Bojack now had Videl held in one arm, _his_ left arm, and in the other he had a charged up blast ready to be leveled at Videl's head. Videl struggled in his grasp, not being someplace where she'd liked to be again. The surprise and shock from being grabbed and the choking grasp of Bojack's arm caused her to drop out of Super Saiyan. Not that it would've helped much with someone of Bojack's level holding you. Gohan landed in front of them by a few meters.

"Power down or your little girlfriend gets it!" threatened Bojack, and Gohan knew that with an intergalactic tyrant, that was no joke. "I MEAN IT!" yelled out Bojack, scrunching Videl even more and bringing his charged up blaster hand closer to emphasize his point. Looks like Bojack knew from their battle that he was outmatched by the boy and was desperate enough to resort to this! But then again, with the way they fought today, he and his minions, he'd probably take any advantage anyway he could get it, anyway.

"Alright, alright!" reluctantly complied Gohan. Gohan knew the game was up. And so he powered down all the way to his normal state right on the spot. He couldn't let anything happen to Videl.

"Huggghhh,... Foolish boy!" said Bojack, as he then tossed Videl over to Gohan, who promptly caught her. "G-Gohan!?" exclaimed Videl. "V-Videl?!" stammered Gohan as they caught each other awkwardly.

But then Bojack jumped back and launched the attack that he had charged up at the couple, obviously wanting to kill two birds with one stone. Gohan quickly reacted and got in front of Videl at the incoming giant green ball of energy, no time to power up to Super Saiyan, just take it head on!

The attack hit and Bojack just watched, gleefully laughing as he saw the attack rapidly move on and create a wake of dust along it's way to the ruins of the town in the background. Finally, before it could reach the town, the attack exploded. Bojack expected to find a couple of smouldering corpes on the ground. If there was even anything left of them at all! Hahahaha! A fitting end for the pair of young lovers, Bojack found, they died together. But then, Bojack was shocked to find what was revealed when the smoke dissipated.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" yelled out Bojack in surprise and shock. There in the small crater, stood Gohan, arms spread apart, and Videl behind him at his feet, slightly covering herself with one arm, as if trying to last minute protect herself from the blast, and looking up in amazement at Gohan. Gohan, for his part, was looking singed on parts of his costume, which was still almost completely intact by the way, barring a few minor torn edges, and the smoke coming from him. But otherwise he looked fine! His championship belt still around his waist and still glistening as if it was prestine. It was a scene very reminiscent of when Piccolo had saved Gohan all those years ago.

"What? What are you boy!?" asked Bojack, totally stunned and not believing that the boy could take that attack while he was still in his normal form!?

Gohan seemed to stagger out at first, but then his steps became more easier as he seemed to regain his stamina. "Son Gohan... That's my name. And I am the Successor to the man who was called Hero of the planet! I am called Prodigy of this World! I am a Hybrid of the Saiyans and the Humans of Earth! I am The One who was born of Two Worlds! I Am the Defender of this planet! It's solemn Protector! It's Warrior! It's CHAMPION! I Am Son Gohan. And I... AM... **THE CHAMPION OF THIS WORLD!**" declared Gohan at the top of his lungs at the end of his little speech.

Bojack was now angry by this little speech that Gohan had made. "I-I...I can never be beaten by a brat like YOU!" defiantly cried out Bojack, as he then powered up a ball of energy in each hand and spread his arms apart, readying to fire his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster! "Any last words before you die?" quipped Bojack one last time before he would fire his attack, wanting to get in one last taunt before he wiped them out.

Gohan then fired up to Super Saiyan 2 . "Actually, _Bojack_. There is one word that comes to mind!" quipped back Gohan, as he then cupped his hands to his side and charged up the familiar blue orb that was his family's signature attack. "Kamehame-HAAAAAA!" chanted Gohan as he launched his attack, and Bojack launched his.

Bojack's twin balls of green energy folded into oe on their journey, and they became one big giant ball of energy. While Gohan's attack engulfed itself and grew to a relative size. The two attacks connected, one large ball of green energy competing with a just as large bulb of blue energy connected to blue beam. The two attacks held on in the middle, locked in a stalemate as the epicenter pushed back and forth and jittered around as the two wielders strained and struggled to maintain the battle.

Bojack was straining on his end, at the limits of his strength. But on the other end, Gohan was having his own problems. He was holding off, albeit he was straining too to maintain the stream, but the trouble was he wasn't finding the power the push on through? What was going on? Gohan knew he was more powerful then Bojack while at Super Saiyan 2. He'd felt it during their battle! So what was wrong? Why wasn't he fining the power to finish him off? It should be there? So what was... Of course!? That blast that he took for Videl from Bojack earlier while he was in his normal for must've hurt him more then he thought. The energy taken from him while defending that blast, as well as the resulting injuries, must've lowered his greater total of power from the bottom on up! So taking on that blast in normal form, now screwed him up further up top. Was just too injured to summon up the power. Of course! And now they were locked in a stalemate. Great...

The attacks were still holding at equal balance, but then, Gohan saw Videl rise up from next to him, powering up to her Super Saiyan form. Gohan was surprised at first to she her do this. Bravely putting herself next to him. But then he got on a really wicked grin on. She was the one to tip the balance in _their_ favor. So Videl brought herself next to Gohan, at added her energy to the attack. "Now Bojack!/Go away FOREVER!" they simultaniously chanted together, as boyfriend and girlfriend worked together and combined their energies. And that was enough as Videl's energy was enough to tip the balance and Bojack was blown away, disintegrated in the blast.

Okay? Why did his major battles as of late always seemed to end that way? Cell, Broly and now Bojack? They all ended with major beam struggles! What was happening here!? Why did this keep happening to him!? Was it just fate that kept happening to him? He didn't see any of his friends doing it or even his father having done it this many times? Was this his go to thing now? Finishing off opponents with massive beam struggles? Was it a fates cruel joke? Was it just some author somewhere who just thought it was cool for him to finish off his villains for him and just kept on having him use it? But anyway, Gohan couldn't complain, it was hardly something to be worried about. And Gohan could think of far more ignominious ways to end a fight. So it was cool. And what's done is done, so he won't complain.

But once the attack was finished and had died down, both Gohan and Videl dropped out of their Super Saiyan states. Gohan immediately dropped down to his knees as he did, holding his side. Looks like that attack he took left him worse off than he thought, after have worn off of the adrenaline that had been keeping him going.

"Looks like you could use a hand?" chastisingly teased Videl, as she then went to help him up. But then she hissed and dropped down herself, shaking as she held her ribs, she was still injured too. Looks like that bear hug from Bojack sure did a number on her ribs. "Heh heh, looks like your one to talk." playfully returned Gohan. And so they EACH helped each other up and hobbled their way off the battlefield.

When help finally arrived, medics came in from above. And when then were brought back to the surface and to stadium, the heroes were greeted with rapturous applause. The people who had watched the action on the monitor were thrilled. This was far beyond what thy had imagined they would see. A true battle to save the planet had occured, and _they_ had gotten to witness it! They had gotten to see their heroes fight with and see some of their signature maneuvers.

And when Gohan was carted up on a stretcher, the people gave him a standing ovation, and Videl too! Their were the true heroes of today. But because of the events of today and what they had just witnessed, the announcers declared Gohan the winner of the 1st ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament! Even though he didn't technically win the _tournament_. Heck, he wasn't even supposed to contested to enter the tournament, just face the winner as the champion. Gohan stuck up his fist from off his back on the stretcher, as a sign of respect to the crowd. And the crowd returned the sentiment with an even louder cheer.

Him and the rest of the guys had a long stay at the hospital ahead of them. But it was much better than the alternative, which was namely to ruination of Earth. So a few injuries was a small price to pay in comparison to that. They'd saved the Earth once again, only this time, there was a thunderous applause from a grateful people to accompany it. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**** So? How did you think about my ending? Now I realize some of you will point out, like some of you pointed out in the past, that ripping off fighting moves from the films and just putting them on different characters? Like with how I did with Goku ripping off a bit of Piccolo's moves from the film and the same with Brody from Vegeta and Trunks? That characters shouldn't fight the same because they have a different style? Well I don't know if you've noticed? But the characters always seemed to be pulling out different moves all the time! And who can tell anyways? You're not going to tell me that Goku wouldn't try to pull the same assault that Piccolo did? They were just generic moves that the filmmakers made up on the spot to just make the movie cool!? So what's the problem with me doing the same? At least **_**this **__**time**_** I changed it up, and gave a little more original fighting moves (Namely ripping off from the ****Hybrid Theory**** series and the ****Gohan's Legacy**** series for the most part) and switching up the ones from the movies and putting them in a few different places. Would be enough to make up for that? **

**Now I'll admit that sometimes it's wrong, like with maybe what I did with Chiaotzu in the ****Movie 4**** sidestory I did. But at the time for that, **_**he**_** was the only character small enough who would've been there, to compare to Gohan. And I needed someone to fill that role! Besides, I didn't think it was so wrong that you couldn't believe that if Chiaotzu was stronger from training a few years, that he might have attempted to fight like that? So that's my excuse, for better or worse for that time.**

**But as for the Ki strings affecting a Super Saiyan 2 the way they did and how Gohan eventually defended against it. Well I'll be honest with you, I didn't think the movie was too logical with how they made it happen. While the strings were shown to work on a Full-Powered Super Saiyan, but not cope with the seemingly limitless energy of Super Saiyan 2? Which is only one level above from Full-Power Super Saiyan? That just didn't make sense!? But I will admit, it was still badass cool the way they did it for Gohan. But I wanted to do something a bit different, with Gohan logically make a defense. As I explained, if the strings didn't ALREADY have themselves attached to the body, then they shouldn't be able to drain to person's energy, right. Well, I hope you can appreciate the clever little way Gohan defeated the strings this time around, more logical. And Bido getting bound by his own strings somehow just resonated of poetic justice and felt appropriate. Plus it gave Gohan a bit more work and showcase his powers in taking them out. I always thought Gohan should've shown his powers off a bit more, and make it more of a fight. Not just the quick and brutal kills that he made in the film.**

**And I also made his fight with Bojack a bit more of an actual fight. Gohan wasn't necessarily **_**toying**_** with Bojack? He was just waiting for the right spot to lower his 'boom'. But then that was cut off when Videl got caught and used as a hostage. Which, by the way? How did you guys like my new ending? With Gohan and Videl standing side-by-side in the beam struggle like that? A I hope you can forgive the little spot of shameless bit of fourth walling right there? One of those every once in a while doesn't hurt. So long as it was only in narration, right?**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed my version of the Bojack Movie! It was only supposed to be a pair of chapters. But the second one turned out to be so long that I had to cut it in two and make a third one! I hope you can forgive me for that? Well then, see ya 'round the Epilogue!**


End file.
